


Bit Anticlimactic

by Quicksilver_Rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain
Summary: Another little doodle for PeaceHeather's fic. This one is from—what, Chapter 7??—where miracles happen and Arthur is impressed with exactly none of them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Bit Anticlimactic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Shadows to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669468) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> I feel like I don't post here nearly enough for people to know my favourite thing to draw is people that have gone through hell, but here we are and now you know. 
> 
> Don't worry, he'll get better.
> 
> (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better hope PeaceHeather doesn't kick this kid's ass any harder, because then you'll be sorry.
> 
> (doing a Gwaine from one of these earlier chapters is looking awfully tempting)


End file.
